WeakEnd
by Sundown
Summary: Jack recieves an invitation to his high school reunion, and Will volunteers to go with him. What will his old friends say? WillxJack
1. A Monday Tea and Tale

_Hello All!_

_This, although a short chapter, is setting the scene for this story...which will be a LOT shorter than my previous story "All Year Round" (though I'm considering a mini-sequel to that one!). There doesn't seem to be enough Will and Jack pairings on this site! Also, this is a challenge I took up...So I hope you guys enjoy._

**_The Challenge: _**_Jack gets an invitation to his high school reunion, and Will volunteers to go with him. What will his old friends say?_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, they belong to the FABULOUS writers of Will and Grace!_

_xx

* * *

_

_MONDAY_

Jack wasn't the least bit interested in the magazine that he was anxiously flipping through, seeing as he had just grabbed whichever on was at the top of the pile. He was giving his nervous hands something constructive to do. He relied on the pictures to serve as a distraction from the cement-mixer of troubled thoughts irritating his mind. Feeling that his method of distraction had failed, he tossed the magazine back onto the pile. _Readers Digest, ugh! Why didn't I pick a better magazine to pretend to read?_

"Jack, honey, you look about as comfortable as Paris Hilton actually in underwear, what happened to you on the weekend?" The hairdresser questioned as he began to comb his client's hair.

Jack actively focused on undoing and redoing the button on the left cuff of his shirt before sighing. "You really don't want to know, Phillippe, and I mean that in the dramatic way a woman in a daytime movie means it. I really don't think that I should disclose it with you."

"That's alri…"

"Will started it." Interrupted Jack. _How can I even begin to sum it up?_

Phillippe parted Jack's hair, preparing to re-dye it the usual colours. "You mean your extremely hunky best friend?"

"huh?"

"You mean your…best friend?"

"Yes, the one that has always been sickeningly, gaggingly in love with me."

The two men were approached by a tidy young woman clutching a saucer with a cup on it. "Hey Jack! Here, I brought you your tea just the way you like it, with no tea bag this time."

Jack gently collected the cup from the woman's hands."Thank you, Eliza, how could we forget the tea bag fiasco slash drama from last month?"

"Well I suppose you're the first person in here that has an issue againt tea bags because the string reminds them of tampons"

Jack shuddered at the mentioning of the feminine word.

"Eliza dear," Interrupted Phillippe. "Jack here was just about to start telling us about his boy-troubled, loser-in-love weekend!"

The woman's eyes lit up as she anxiously grabbed the closest chair and pulled it over to the congregation. "Ok, shoot, I don't have a client until twelve!"

Jack rolled his eyes and breathed in, preparing to relive what his mind had been attempting to bury.

"Ok, where do I begin? I guess it started with the invite…"

* * *

_Please review if in the mood!_

_**1st Chapter: **Date troubles..._


	2. And So It Begins

_I thought I'd update this quickly because the first chapter is so short...Hope you like it!

* * *

_

_PREVIOUS FRIDAY_

"I don't think you guys quite understand how important it is that this issue be addressed!" Grace urged from behind her desk. "This could change one persons life forever, and also be beneficial to Americans…and who knows, maybe even the world! Show that you love your country!"

She slammed her hand down poltitically, causing the other two current inhabitants of her office – Karen and Jack – to jolt in unison.

"I get the vibe of what you're saying, G, but this is a serious decision that needs thought, and I can only think of one thing at a time before I get sidetracked" Jack responded.

"Jack, this isn't like deciding whether to use a banana as a sex toy or not…"

Jack screwed up his nose."Doesn't work…"

The two women narrowed their eyes towards their current spectacle.

"…or so I've been told." He filled in much too eagerly.

"Jack please hurry up and choose who you want to vote for on 'Idol' so I can make some calls!" Came Grace's angered demand.

"Not the blonde girl!"

"Fine!"

Grace dialled avidly at her phone, as Jack perched himself onto the edge of Karen's desk.

"Hey, hey, hey stop being so flouncy! The whole office is talking and laughing at me for having a gay friend."

Jack sprung off the desk the instant he felt Karen's nail file poke his back.

"You know Kare, when I stand like this, and you sit like that, I can get a nerds-eye view of your boobs."

Karen chuckled.

"Aww…You really know how to speak to lady!" the older woman gushed.

"It takes one to flatter one." Will answered from the doorway of the office. A satisfied smile was etched into his face, his eyes were wide and excited. His loosened tie hung limply around his neck, and several of his shirt buttons were undone.

The other three stared in awe at the arrival of their transformed friend.

"Stop smiling Will, it looks unnatural on you.You look like a cartoon villain." Jack piped up, slightly jealous of the silence that his friend's entrance had delivered.

Will strolled over to Grace's desk, picked up a tassel and began to contently plait it under the inquisitive eye of his best friend.

When she realised that Will hadn't noticed her staring yet, Grace yanked the tassel away from his possession and threw it across the room, narrowly missing Jack's head.

"What's with the mood, speed junkie?"

"I can't be happy?"

"No Will, it's you." Jack interjected.

"Well maybe its because I have a date this Sunday night, and for once I feel that this one is gonna go right, instead of me sitting there replaying the entire soundtrack to 'Dirty Dancing' inside my head and wondering if Patrick Swayze would be able to lift _me _up the way he does with Baby in the movie."

Grace hugged him excitedly. "Oh. My. God! You do that on dates? I've done that too!"

"Wow, in just one flash, the soulmates of lameness were reunited, never to be separated again. Now I had something to say dammit before Miss Desperate over here decided to steal my spotlight!" Jack snapped, indicating Will with his hand.

"And that would be?" questioned Will.

"Well, it doesn't actually concern you Will, it concerns Karen."

Karen looked up. "Oh geez alright I'll set you up with my connections to find you a clean prostitute, but I am just letting you know now, that you disgust me."

Jack dug into his pocket with desire to fish for the folded piece of paper in there. Once he managed to locate it, he enclosed it in his hand and pondered for a second before retrieving it.

"My school reunion is on this weekend, and I have chosen one lucky lady, i.e…you! to be my date."

"Honey, I'd love to, but…wait, I just think it sounds boring. Can't make it."

"But you will get to spend Saturday night in a hotel room with me…"

"Hmmm. No."

Jack contemplated lowering his pride down to begging before an instant idea popped into his mind. He sauntered over to Graces desk, pushing Will out of the way.

"Graaaaace…?"

"Are you inviting me to your school reunion?" The red head questioned as a flattered smile began to leak onto her face.

"You heard me, my number one lady!"

As soon as the words escaped Jack's lips, he felt something hit his back. He picked up the offending item (the nail file), placed it in his pocket and spun around to face Karen.

"I am _not_ giving this back to you."

"I thought _I _was your number one lady, homo!"

"You were until you snobbed me off." He replied, before mouthing the words "It's still you." Away from Grace's eyesight.

"Jack, I can't. I have to finish designing a toy room for the horrible woman with the lobsided nose that ca…"

"I thought we were friends Grace! You're just gonna give up what we have for _her? _How long have you been seeing her?"

"Ja…"

"How long, Grace?" The man questioned dramatically.

Grace was silent for a moment before a grave expression clouded her face. "One month."

Jack turned his head away and began to tap his foot with frustration. "Is she good to you?"

"She pays me."

"Fine. I'll just go alone. I'll be the laughing stock of the whole school. Catch you guys in hospital when they try to surgically attempt to remove the wedgie from my perfect ass."

"You always told me that you were popular!" Will cried, finally deciding to enter the conversation. His lighthearted mood suddenly made him feel _interested_ in what was going on.

Jack had already spun himself around in preparation to storm out of the apartment with attempted dignity when he felt his arm being pulled, thus dragging him back to Grace's desk. As he withdrew his arm away from Will's grasp, he directed his annoyance at the man for destroying his spotlight once again.

Grace looked up from her sketchpad "Jack, why don't you take Will with you?"

Jack faced Will once again. _Because I don't want him to know about…back then. _He sighed deeply before rolling his eyes.

"Will, wanna go to my school reunion with me? We leave tomorrow, come back Sunday, No? ok. Bye." He rambled unenthusiastically.

"Sure, I'll come!"

"See, Grace! Will can't make it."

"I just said that I want to come…as long as we are back before my date on Sunday."

"Geez, ok, I get it, you said no! I don't mind going alone."

Will sternly placed both of his hands on Jack's shoulders to restrain him, and hopefully divert his attention towards him.

"Lady…" He began slowly. "I am coming to your reunion with you. I will hire the car today. We are in for a good drive tomorrow. Go and pack your things for the night."

Jack stared back at Will, not entirely enjoying his good mood. His felt uneasy as their eyes locked briefly, causing Jack to look down at the floor for anything to avoid the gaze of his closest friend. _Uh-oh._

"I suppose there is an upside to going with you, Will…at least standing next to you will make me look even thinner."

* * *

_Thanks so so so so so so so so so so much for the reviews so far:_

_B-Elanna_

_WalnutWhip_

_All4Christ0398_

_The Tango Maureen_

_Torian princess_

_xx_


	3. Diets, Dion and Double Beds

_Lets push on, shall we?_

_xx_

_

* * *

_

_MONDAY_

"So he invited _himself_ to your reunion?" Phillippe questioned the current source of entertainment. "That is so freakin…_hot!_"

"Ugh, please!" Scoffed Jack, as he switched his crossed legs over. "You know how much of a diva the man is! I just _couldn't _have him embarrass me in front of my school friends! I had to lay down some guidelines for him."

"Go on…" Eliza urged, already enthralled in the story.

* * *

_PREVIOUS SATURDAY: LUNCH_

"Ok, William. You are coming to MY event, so you Will play this MY way. Got it?"

Will finished his mouthful of sandwich before responding. "Tell me again, why aren't you eating anything?"

"Because I am currently on the 'Gum and Juice' diet. The gum gets my metabolism a-racin' and the juice gives me the nutrients." _And chewing distracts my nervousness about tonight._

"Did you make this diet up? Or did the other teenage girls peer pressure you into it?"

"Ah, always so ready to shut down those of us who actually care about our weight."

Will smirked at his friend. _Why did I even come? _He knew, as most reunions go, that he would be sitting around, doing napkin origami to save him from the abyss of boredom. Especially since it wasn't even his own reunion. But surely he could dig up some juicy information on Jack's younger years? His embarrassing moments even? Just something…_anything _that could give him an upper-hand on the mocking scale.

He watched Jack as he pulled out two sticks of gum from his pocket and popped them into his mouth, before sipping the juice that he had ordered.

"How's the gum-o-rexia faring? Feel Kate Moss-like thin yet?"

"Wanna hear something funny?" Jack asked. "If you do, then don't listen to anything that comes out of your mouth."

"I'm ordering you a sandwich…We still have a good hour of driving left, and if you want to ride in the passenger seat like a big boy, I can't handle you smacking that gum in my ear for the remainder of the trip."

Will called a waitress over and chose a sandwich for his friend.

Memories of his high school life kept surging forward in Jack's mind, leaking out of his brain in the form of anxiety. _What am I doing? I am…in Britney's terms…CRAZY… to bring Will there tonight! How can you possibly hide elements of your past from a person if you are leading them slap bang into the middle of the trap?_

He didn't even realise that he was staring at nothing in particular, as his chewing sped up to collaborate with his fear.

After a moment of analyzing his best friend's behaviour, Will inquired with concern, "Is something wrong, Jack?"

_Snap. Out. Of. It. You. Insanely. Hot. Idiot! _"Huh? Other than your whole outfit? Nope. Why would you think something is wrong?" _Good work, Jack._

"Because your jaw is moving faster than Grace in an underwear sale. I always tell her that you're better at the lingere thing than I am, but she insists I choose it."

"Does your wife mind you sharing these sick personal details with other people?"

The sandwich was delivered to the table, as Jack pulled out a fork and knife and began to contently eat the sandwich as if eating a steak. Will chose not to comment on the odd behaviour, as something like this wasn't in fact outstandingly strange for his erratic friend.

Will briefly sat his hand on top of Jack's."So…nothing's wrong with you, then?"

Jack uneasily pulled his hand away. "Besides this extremely average sandwich, no."

"Are you sure?"

"Stop!" Jack groaned.

"Stop what?"

"Caring."

Will shook his head, unsatisfied with Jack's response. Suddenly, Jack began to squint and wave at somebody behind Will's head.

"Who are you waving to?"

"Some guy is trying to show me his ring, but I can't quite see it."

Will turned around to inspect the scene and then quickly returned his gaze to Jack.

"He's not showing you his ring, he's flipping you off!"

"I thought it was lame to have a ring on your middle finger anyway."

"C'mon, lets get to the hotel. We're in separate beds, right?" Will inquired, collecting his jacket from the back of his seat.

"Unfortunately for you, Will, we are. I made sure of it, so don't get any ideas."

"Aw, dang, and I was planning for this to be our perfect, romantic rendezvous and then we can be together forever and ever. I was even gonna serenade you with Barry White and Celene Dion songs tonight." The older man spouted, his voice thick with sarcasm.

"You sicken me. You are officially not allowed to make eye contact with me for the rest of the trip, Truman." Jack warned as the two made their way to the hired car. They each stood at their doors, and before jumping in the car, Will grinned at Jack.

"That's alright, Jack. I suppose my heart _will _go on."

* * *

_MONDAY_

Eliza leaned forward in her chair. "The people at your school _did _know you're gay, right?"

"Naturally. One must not hide who they truly are…unless they are questioning, or they are Tom Cruise."

"So you spent the night in a hotel room with another man…in separate beds?" Phillippe snorted in disappointment.

"Oh, my dear man of hairdressing talent," Jack sighed. "The bed situation was but the first of many disasters…"

* * *

_PREVIOUS SATURDAY: AFTERNOON_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE DON'T HAVE SEPARATE BEDS!" Screeched Jack, causing all those uninvolved to direct their attention to the drama at hand.

"Sir," whispered the man behind the desk. "We are completely booked out, and our secretary that we were supposed to fire months ago must have misheard you."

Will calmly placed his hand on the desk. "So there is absolutely nothing we can do about it?"

"No, sir. As I clearly mentioned to your inarticulate friend here, there is only one bed in the room."

Will nodded with acceptance as he collected the key. While making their way across the lobby to the elevator, Jack turned to Will and said: "I know you too well, Will…you planned this whole thing, you sad sad lonely man."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Jack, but children really aren't my thang."

"Ok, don't say thang…We will be likeDawson and Joey when they were innocent best friends sharing a bed. Got it?"

The two men entered the elevator, and Jack's nerves decided to speed up. _Maybe we should turn around now, forget the whole reunion thing and go home to watch some tacky late night talk show with bad jokes and horrid fashion. _

Just as Jack's thoughts began to evolve into a perfect escape plan, the elevator doors sprung open, providing the hallway in which the two friends were to locate their room. As Will plunged the key into the lock, Jack closed his eyes. _There's no going back now…I guess he'll just have to find out about HER…and unfortunately, the rest._

* * *

_Thank you so much for your reviews guys! Hope you're still liking it!_

_**amatospr: **Thankyou! there just didn't seem to be enough Will and Jack on here! xx_

_**B-Elanna: **I updated as soon as I could! glad to see that you're enjoying it already! xx_

_**all4Christ0398: **Thankyou so so so so so much! enthusiasm is great, don't worry! xx_

_**The Tango Maureen: **Thanks for the reviewsweetie! I'm already beginning to work on the next bit. xx_

_**rachgreengellar: **Thanks a bunch for your sweet words, I genuinely appreciate it! xx_

_xx_


	4. Preparation For The Past

_Hey guys! sorry this took so long, but I had to organize uni stuff, like deciding which one to go to!_

_anyway, apologies for this chapter, as it is probably a little boring, but I have set most of the groundwork now, and I promise it will pick up a bit from here on._

_and the next update will be sooner!_

_xx__

* * *

_

_MONDAY_

Jack's focus unwillingly roamed around the empty beauty salon, before settling back down onto his audience of two. He generally liked attention (but c'mon, which dancer extraordinare doesn't?), but as his story pushed further and further, he became more and more uneasily reluctant to share the events that lead him to his current predicament.

He breathed in sharply before continuing..

* * *

_PREVIOUS SATURDAY: LATE AFTERNOON_

"Jack! You take longer to get yourself ready than it took Puff Daddy to realise that changing your name thirteen times won't make you any more famous. That's saying something!" Will yelled from the bathroom.

Ignoring this, Jack fondly stared at his neatly dressed reflection in the mirror. _Perfect! Face flawless and symmetrical._

"It's such a shame that you're behind the glass you dirty dirty, sexified piece of A-Grade Y- Chromosome." He seductively purred to the replica of himself.

He spun around, twisting his head strategically past his shoulder to assess his favourite asset: his behind. Being unable to catch the correct angle to properly see the desired target, he spun around, sending him in a series of small circles.

Will leaned against the opened doorway of the bathroom. "I always wanted a dog that could talk."

"Then why is it _you _that appears to be desexed?"

"Have you finished getting ready yet? Or should I just go and hang out in the bathroom with the hair dryer a little longer…I think it's beginning to warm up to me. Heh…"

"What do you think?" Jack quizzed, buttoning up the suit jacket while turning from the mirror to confront Will.

"I think that the marriage between Nick Lachey and Jessica Simpson was doomed as soon as they started doing 'Newlyweds'"

"Excuse me? We are forgetting that we are meant to be voluntarily helping a very distressed, vulnerable and attractive best friend with an extremely traumatic life stepping stone that he must conquer in an hour's time! Now does this suit scream out 'I'm a hunky, successful talk show host with a European background, a yacht and an island'?" _and that my past is behind me?_

"Well, it's my suit, and I can honestly say that I've never received that response. All I got was 'Honey, you didn't tell me you were getting buried later today!' from Karen" responded Will, mimicking the high pitched voice where necessary. "But hey, let's see what you get and compare notes."

Jack began pacing the room, his worry clearly evident from the way he kept fidgeting with his outfit and his hair. After a little while of this, Will obstructed Jack's pacing path and began to fix his friends tie and collar.

"Why are you so worried about this? You'll still fit in with the popular girls." He joked.

Jack tried to slap Will's hands away from his tie, but Will firmly yet playfully stood his ground. The two men locked glances momentarily.

"You were a dork, you wouldn't understand."

"Well, as always, you know I'm here for you buddy." Will completed tidying Jack up and began to help him tuck his shirt in. Jack snapped out of his solemn mood, thus breaking the moment.

"Woah, back off McGrabby-hands!"

Jack began eagerly pacing the room again, before deciding to prepare Will for what information would most likely leak out about him at the reunion. _I wish I had my own theme music whenever I did something dramatic._

"Hey Will, can you sit down a moment, I've gotta tell you something and I can't have you…being all…you-like."

Intrigued, the man in question agreed while perching himself onto the edge of the double bed, and prepared himself for what he was about to hear.

Jack continued to pace.

"Ok. Hi, Will. Tonight…well tonight…tonight, won't be just any night, tonight ther…" He began to sing, before being sliced off by Will.

"Jaaaack…"

"Ok…truth is…you are probably gonna hear some things about me, that…Kirstie Alley! You are looking thinner than usual tonight!"

"Jack!"

A nervous laughter consumed Jack as he refused to make eye contact with his friend. "Look, I was a teenager, and stupid. Sexy, but stupid. I may have said some things…done some things…that I may not…have told you about."

"Like what?"

As if God had dialed it himself, the phone released its ear-piercing ring at that exact moment.

* * *

_MONDAY_

"WHAT? The phone rang? No!" cried Phillippe.

Jack was beginning to re-enjoy the devoted enthusiasm he was receiving.

Eliza shook her head. "It was a girl, wasn't it? Ugh. Women! We always call at the worst times!"

* * *

_PREVIOUS SATURDAY_

Jack stood on the other side of the small room, opposite Will, and right next to the phone. He didn't move to answer it.

Will stared at him in awe. "Can you _hear_ that?

"Oh My Gosh! you too?"

"Answer it!"

Jack pushed the loud speaker button on the phone. "Hello, the McFarland suite. Just letting you know that the other man in here is in fact a servant of a non sexual kind."

"Ugh, thank the big guy!" Sighed the familiar voice of Grace. "Hey Will, I have a meeting tomorrow and I was just wondering where my lucky…"

"Third drawer, behind your socks." Yelled Will.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you. You guys have to tell me _everything _about the reunion tonight…providing it's interesting."

"Oh no cshhhh the phone is breaking up csshhhhh we are going through a tunnel cssshhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Jack hung up the phone.

"You do realize, she called a land line, which you answered by the way, meaning the only empty tunnel in this room is the one that runs between your ears. Now c'mon, lets go, the cab should be here any minute."

Fretfulness instantly struck Jack, as he hit the personal panic switch. He reached for some gum in his (Will's) pocket and loaded his mouth with three pieces and began to feverishly chew. _No no no no no! Not yet!_

"H…hey Will, why don't we just ask the kind taxi man to drive, and _not _give him the address to the hall? It will be fun to see if he can guess where we have to go, and if by chance we don't make it to the reunion, then so be it. C'mon, girls night out, whaddya say?"

"Hmm you know what, Jack? Now that you mention it…Nice try."

Jack screwed up his nose. _I thought so._

* * *

_MONDAY_

"When do we get to the disasters?" Eliza begged.

"Eliza dear, I feel that you need to do more with your life…and your make up. The many disasters are coming You ain't heard nothin' yet, girlfriend."

* * *

_PREVIOUS SATURDAY: NIGHT_

Jack entered the reception with Will closely on his heels. Many heads turned and he recognized too many faces. He anxiously attempted to visually scan for one person in particular, but was yet to locate her. _Maybe she couldn't make it?_

It seemed odd that Will was enjoying Jack's reunion more than he was.

"They know you're gay, right?" Will queried.

"Uh huh. Only male captain of the drama club…"

Will grinned, taking Jack's hand to provide him with an easing comfort. "Then let's give them something to talk about."

Suddenly, a familiar voice squealed behind the two men, causing Jack to instantly drop Will's hand and spin around, coming face to face with the woman he had attempted to avoid, yet was strangely dying to see. "Oh. My. God! Jackie McFarland, tell me it isn't you!"

"Ok, it isn't me."

Will leaned in and shook hands with the overly enthusiastic lady. "Will Truman."

She shook his hand vigorously. "Becky Strennam. Wait a minute…Will Truman…isn't tha…"

Jacks eyes widened. "Becky! You are looking Uber fabulous!" He cut in quickly with a high pitched voice.

Becky caught on. "Thanks. So are you! Aah! That bitch we hate just walked by."

Jack did a quick head check. "I HATE the bitch we hate!"

Both old friends beamed at each other, and for a second, Jack almost forgot all of his unfinished school business and secrets that had held his comfort hostage.

"Don't be a stranger, give your ex-girlfriend a hug! And then we'll go and get champagne." Becky said warmly, holding out her arms.

As Jack hugged the woman, Will snorted with laughter. Becky gave him a curious look.

"Sorry, Becky is it? I didn't mean to laugh, but for a moment there I could have sworn you said that you were Jack's ex-girlfriend. Crazy, I know!"

Jack breathed in and stared down at his feet. _Disaster number two._

He cleared his throat. "Yeah, Will, for once it's not your old age messing with your hearing…that _is_ what she said."

* * *

_So, what do you think?_

_Thanks for reading...and thanks to my reviewers!_

_**The Tango Maureen: **Thanks you so much for your sweet reviews...the HER wasn't much of a surprise...but theres other stuff...a little bit of drama is always good!_

_**B-Elanna: **I'm glad I made your day, love! My life is boring, but busy. Thanks for the review! you guessed the Her!_

_**All4Christ0398: **Thank you thank you thank you! I'm thrilled that you're still loving it!_

_**Kailey: **Thanks, its always good to hear criticism. I felt my characterisation was a bit off too, and I'm sorry, i didn't mean to imply that Karen was old, just older than Grace and Jack. _

_**Torian Princess: **Thank you! I found it easier to write in the salon bits to alter time...glad its coherent! thanks once again for the review!_

_**D.A: **wow, I'm glad that you think I captured the characters well. Jack has more than one secret in this story! thanks for reviewing!_

_**Rachgreengellar: **Well...will and Jack are my favourite should-be tv couple! Thankyou so so so so so so much for your sweet words! its nice to see a friends fan in this section, too! yay!_

_xx_

_**Next Chapter: **The champagne flows, and Will begins to get the sense that people already know him. As Will quests for more info on Jack, Jack also remeets his high school nemesis._


	5. Under His Possession

_Sorry this took so long to update, but its all good now, the next one has already been started._

_And we have...a two part chapter!_

_sorry this one isn't that good, hope you still like it!_

_Sundown xx_

_

* * *

_

_SATURDAY NIGHT_

"And Jack, you were…" Becky announced through fits of giggles and endless swigs of champagne "…always so solidly convinced that my cat was a lesbian."

Jack nodded firmly. "mmhmm.She was."

"Fletch was a boy!"

"Oh contraire, well maintained hair! So _she _would have you believe. I've met many butchies in my time, but she is one of the best."

Becky scowled until she thought of a tactic to throw Jack off his determined path. "Then explain the penis, hot shot homo!"

Jack squinted his eyes, preparing to bring the woman up to date on surgical procedures. _Ah! Just like old times. _

Will returned to the table with the wine that was requested, and his own present…another bottle of champagne. He knew that Jack was becoming more and more confident with himself the more he drank, and Will just wanted something to entertain himself for the night.

"Sorry about the wait, ladies."

"Its alright, just some dedication and you'll lose it Will." Jack kindly reassured, affectionately placing a hand on Will's arm as he did so.

Will sat down, taking his jacket off and neatly placing it over the back of his chair. He popped the champagne cork and refilled the three glasses. _Jack…a girlfriend? Why had I never thought about it? Why the hell didn't he tell me? Why am I mentally asking myself questions? Have I always done this? Why di…_

"Cheers!"

Jack felt his senses relax a little as he consumed the remainder of drink in his glass. _Why not celebrate my embarrassment?_

Becky's animated chatter suddenly lowered into a deathly whisper. "Jack!" she hissed. "He's here!"

Jack's eyes grew to double their normal size the instant the woman spoke. "No!"

"He just walked in."

"Who is this 'he'? and does 'he' know that he can make Jack's face do that?" Will inquired.

"Shhhh. Volume down." Jack demanded.

Will lowered his voice. "Oh that's right, I forgot that even though the music is too loud and there are hundreds of people talking about themselves, a voice at normal volume can travel straight to the ears of whoever is being spoken about. How could I be so foolish?"

After both rolling their eyes at Will, Becky turned back to her ex boyfriend. "You should talk to him, Jackie!"

"To Christopher?"

"No, to the door man that creased your jacket. YES Christopher!"

Will's palm supported his chin as he now casually leaned on the table. "So what did this Christopher guy do? Not invite you to a party? Hock spit balls at you? Tie your shoelaces together?"

"He's my biggest frienemy. Everything I've done, he tries to copy better, but I have always stood a head taller than him with something he didn't have."

"Your gay sensibility?"

"No, duh, I'm tall."

"I see…"

Becky interrupted by grabbing both of Jack's hands. "You so have to go and gloat to him! He will be so jealous of the fact that your ass is so much better now than it ever was in high school!"

A pang of unease grappled with Jack while he contemplated confronting his nemesis. He didn't want to leave Will alone, without him there to guard and cover the truths that may slip out, but thanks to his buzz, he was in the mood for conflict.

"You're right, Becky! That average looking, tapered eyebrowed jerk is gonna regret the day he ever beat me for the role of Romeo in our eleventh grade production."

"Go fight your battle Jack, but never forget the ones that you leave behind, for we will never forget you." Will inserted while sarcastically adopting the voice of a cheesy soap character.

Jack stood up, saluted and left the table.

Becky turned to Will. "You know, I always thought you'd be funnier."

"And I always thought that you didn't exist. I guess we're both disappointed."

Becky raised her glass, a grin brightening her face. "Touché, monsieur."

The two amicably clinked their glasses together.

Will briefly looked across the room to make sure that Jack was out of ear shot.

"So when are you gonna start telling me about Jack in high school?"

"Just after I stare down that hateful whore, Cassidy…wait a second…ok…now! So what do you want to know?"

* * *

"So, Christopher, we meet again."

The silent exchange shared between the two men was filled with the classic tension that drove them through high school. They sized each other up and down briefly, each assessing what the other had or didn't have, propelling them back to the hallways, the cafeteria and the drama room.

"Christoff."

Jack gave him a sideways glance. "huh?"

"I've legally changed my name to Christoff, it sounds a lot more eccentric and people like me better with it."

_Damn it! What am I gonna tell him now? That my name is STILL Jack? That is lamer than Will's entire love life. Wait a minute…no it isn't, but it comes way too close for my liking._

"So…Christoff…er." _Ha! Take that! _"What fantastic things are you doing with your life?"

A brief flicker of an irritated grimace at the deliberate name mispronunciation betrayed Christopher's 'cool' façade, giving Jack a glimmer of satisfaction.

"Well, I happen to be the head of a very successful drama school, and I have just landed a role in an upcoming episode of SVU. I get to play a schizophrenic serial rapist who impregnates a girl, but he also feels that his body is split and the right half of his body believes that his left half is in fact the father of the baby, but the left half believes that it is a woman. Intense stuff, huh!"

_I auditioned for that role, dammit! _

"So, how about you, Jack? You still convinced that Madonna was your true mother, and that Cher is the only woman worth having sex with?"

Jack gritted his teeth before smugly replying, "I have my own talk show. It is a very hard-hitting, hot off the press, emotionally enthralling piece of art called 'JackTalk'. I even have fanmail...well I have _one _fan…and it's a male."

Even as he spoke, Jack noticed Christopher's eyes wander across the room and excitedly settle on something.

"Who's that gorgeous guy sitting at that table? Please tell me it isn't one of the girls with a sex change."

Spinning around eagerly to catch a glimpse of someone 'gorgeous', to his dismay, Jack discovered that the man was in fact referring to Will. He wrinkled his nose in disappointment.

"Him?"

"Yeah."

"That's Will Truman." He answered in an off-handed way.

Christopher shook his head. "You mean _your_ Will Truman?"

"Well no, when you put it that way…"

Jack watched Christopher fix himself up in preparation to make a move on Will. _Yay! I have something he doesn't have!_

He sipped his champagne triumphantly. "…Yes. _My _Will Truman."

_Gross!_

* * *

_MONDAY_

"Wait a minute…why does everyone know who Will is?" Eliza pondered aloud.

Jack sipped his third cup of tea. "Ooookay, hold on to your ovaries, El!"

"WHAT?"

"I just thought of a girly word and kind of threw it in there…I don't really know what it means."

Eliza nodded, content with the justification. Phillippe began to carefully trim the freshly washed hair of his current client as he asked "So Jack, are you gonna finish the story or not?"

"Of course I'm gonna continue! How am I supposed to get your advice that I probably won't listen to anyway if I don't finish my story?"

* * *

_And once again, thanks to those of you who are reading this, and thanks to those of you who are reviewing this._

_To those who reviewed the previous chapter:_

_**All4Christ0398: **haha glad you think so! thanks so much! xx_

_**The Tango Maureen: **You'll find out why everyone knows Will in the next half! I'm so happy that my story can make you laugh! thanks for the review, hon! xx_

_**B-Elanna: **No, they do know that he's gay, but I have other drama planned. :) thanks a bunch for your review!xx_

_**Serena-chan1: **Thankyou, love! xx_

_**Rachgreengellar: **Yay, I'm happy that you think my story is fun! I'm not much of an angst writer. Thankyou thankyou thankyou for reviewing! xx_

**Next Chapter: **Second half of this one!

_xx_


	6. Under His Possession pt2

_Hey guys!_

_I am so so so so so so so so so so SORRY about how freakishly long this took to update. I am DEFINATELY back on track now._

_I apologise for such a long-wonded chapter, but I needed to give this information, so this chapter is a bit dramatic, a bit out of character and rather dialogue driven. The next chapter will be a definate improvement._

_xx_

_

* * *

__SATURDAY NIGHT_

"So you and _Jack_, of all people, dated for four whole months?"

_Where's the 'Candid Camera' crew? Anytime now…_

The image of Jack being, well, intimate with a female still kept trying to form in Will's mind, but truthfully, he was having a difficult time picturing it. Jack, taking a girl to the movies, Jack, standing on the doorstep of Becky's house with flowers, Jack leaning in and nervously kissing her, Jack…_touching _a woman with the believed intentions of a straight man.

The thought provoked an internal shudder.

"You know Will, asking it more that once doesn't make it less true."

* * *

_MONDAY_

"Hold on, Jack…how do you know what Becky and Will were talking about while you weren't with them?" Phillippe inquired.

Jack rolled his eyes. "I have always had this weird psychic ability…"

Eliza's eyes grew gullibly wide. "Really, wow! What is it? What did you do?"

"I rang her yesterday and threatened her to tell me everything she said to Will or I would tell everyone that she stuffed her bra in the eighth grade. Duh."

* * *

Will was beginning to feel tipsy, and from the way Becky threw her hands around and slurred a little, she was evidently rather drunk.

"And let me guess, he came out to you when you guys nearly did…it, and he broke your heart and you didn't speak for a year." _Story of my life…literally._

"Nope!" Becky sang cheerily. "We did _almost _do it, but he was so petrified that he just kept talking about the mismatched pillows on my bed and how he wanted to give himself a 'Cure' – like makeover. Then I sat him down on the couch and told him that he was gay. I said, Jack, I have something to tell you…just remember that I still love you…"

_TOLD Jack that he was gay? _Will's head was spinning.

A woman with badly dyed red hair approached the two at the table. "Becky! Who's your friend here?"

Will shook her spidery, manicured hand. "Will Truman."

The fakely polite woman squinted her eyes. "Now why is that name so familiar? Ooooooh right. _THE _Will Truman? Jack's Will? How exciting! Too bad I have to go over there and stand in that spare space right now to pretend that I wasn't going to hit on you. Toodles."

After watching the woman slink away, Will leaned in towards Becky. "That's it! That is like the fifth person that has referred to me as either 'THE Will Truman' , 'Jack's Will' or 'Jeff'. Actually, the 'Jeff' one only happened once…but you get the idea. I didn't expect to come to somebody else's reunion and be known. It feels like 'The Truman Show'. My surname is even in the title." He paused for a drunken moment. "Whoa…what do you think that means? No…wait…Jack. Tell me about Jack!"

Becky's mouth dropped as she searched her brain for the requested information. "You didn't know? How can you _not _know when you break someone's heart? Oh ha-ha, Jack didn't tell you. I get it now!" She slurred. "Alright, Jeff, listen up…"

"Hold on, hold on …if you can. Break someone's heart? Whose?"

To increase dramatic emphasis, Becky aimed to slap her hand down on Will's arm, but her intoxicated perception threw her off target and she ended up hitting his chest.

Will winced and rubbed the place of contact.

"Ow. I thought I could have escaped the bruising and physical abuse by being away from Grace this weekend. Did she put you up to this?

Ignoring Will's comment, Becky continued "Look, Now I am not saying it was Jack's heart that you broke, but it was in fact, Jack's heart that you broke."

Will's head shook in disbelief. "_Jack's _heart? Impossible!" He smirked. "It takes a failed fall line, ice cream that's too cold, a guy that won't sleep with him and the axing of a TV soap to get him at least half- way to heartbreak."

"So from your super-cool attitude, I take it you don't know about the prom fiasco, Mr. Sensitive?"

"Prom…fiasco? Proms _are _fiascos! Especially ones that were unfortunate enough to take place in the 80's? What happened? Let me guess, the decorations didn't match Jack's pantyhose?

"Shhhhh" Becky hushed, placing her hand over Will's mouth. "Becky is talking now."

"Becky is also speaking in the third person."

"We were young…"

Will covered his face with his hands. "Oh I can just tell that this is going to be a tale of epic proportions."

"…and we liked to be young…we were free, and we liked to be free, to live our lives the way that we wan…"

"Enough lyrics! Finish the story!" Will impatiently demanded.

"…anyway, in a nutshell, Jack wanted to take a boy to prom. The school said 'Good one, Jack'. Jack battled…he told everyone that he was going to win Prom King, even though he'd prefer Queen, AND dance in the middle of the floor with the man that he loved. Can you guess who?"

"Uhhh Rick Springfield?"

Becky swiped and hit Will on the back of the head. "Idiot! You! Well, the school wouldn't have a piece of it, but Jack…such a hero…he didn't give up."

"You are the first person…well…ever to call Jack McFarland a hero. Don't tell him though, I think he would enjoy the spandex a little too much, Lord knows he owns too much of it already."

Becky picked up her story with a dramatic tone. "He went to every member of the school: Jocks, Geeks, Janitors, Wierdos and he got them all to sign a giant petition saying that gay love is still love and that he should be able to take a male date to the prom. Everyone signed, and the teachers caved. It marked the beginning of the school's policy of allowing people to bring same-sex partners to the prom. Even today, the kids know of the great Jack McFarland who fought…and won."

Will allowed the information to sink into his currently sponge-like mind. "Sounds like a happy story…so where do I and the apparent heartbreak come in?"

"Don't you get it? Everyone was expecting 'the guy Jack loved' aka. Will Truman aka YOU! To be at the prom to make his giant statement. Let me ask you, did Jack even ask you to prom?"

"Not that I remember… he mentioned it but I thought he was joking. So did he take some other guy for the night?"

"Nope. He didn't even show. It was you or nobody. He won prom King, and the silence that filled the hall when they called his name, will never be forgotten."

Becky looked into the distance, remembering the moment. Will leaned next to her and attempted to direct his gaze the same way as Becky's. He gave up and sipped his wine.

* * *

_MONDAY_

"You won prom King? High five!" Phillippe said.

"Uh Phillippe, have you learnt nothing from your sexual orientation? We don't do that!"

"There's an action to it? I just thought it was something people said at the end of good things!"

The lack of customers in the salon created a peaceful atmosphere, an atmosphere that Jack wished he could linger in a little while longer. He knew that his appointment was nearly over therefore his story was coming to a close, and he was going to have to deal with consequences that he didn't quite know how to handle.

* * *

_SATURDAY NIGHT_

"Jack did tell me once that he was in love with me." Will remembered aloud, breaking the brief silence that was created by their thoughts. "But when I told him that I didn't feel that way, he just kind of brushed it off, you know? But we've been fine ever since."

Becky sighed melodramatically. She closed her eyes for a moment before turning to Will once more and placing a hand on his shoulder, mainly for her own support.

"Fine? Are you an idiot?"

"That's the second time you've called me an idiot…stop it, my fragile ego is starting to actually believe it."

"How can you not see that he is still in love with you?"

Will snickered at the woman.

"Laugh all you want, Jeff, but answer me this. Does Jack still mooch off you?"

"Yes."

"Does he make fun of your appearance and your love life?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Does he spend every free moment of his time making plans with you?"

"No."

The woman raised an eyebrow "Really?"

"No…he does."

"He did all those things _before_ you turned him down too. If those traits haven't changed, then neither has he. As much as it sucks, feelings don't switch off."

Swimming in his muddled thoughts, Will slowly placed his glass back down on the table. His eyes remained fixated on the dreadful centerpiece of streamers and wire and contemplated the received information.

Becky took his hand in hers. "Still feel like laughing, funny guy?"

* * *

_MONDAY_

"So Jack, what happened next?"

"Geez your breed of human is so impatient, Eliza! Now shut up and let me go on!"

* * *

It couldn't really be said that Will's heart or soul drove him to walk over to Jack, but more so his numbed state of mind, and his legs that seemed to have turned guerilla from the rest of his body.

He approached Jack and Christoff.

"…and I should really take you out in my yacht some time Christopher, I am a pro at sailing."

Will tapped Jack's shoulder.

Jack flinched. "Not now…er…honey…I'm talking."

_Honey? You've got to be kidding me! How drunk is he? _Will looked down at his loosened tie, the patterns blending to give him a headache._ Forget him! How drunk am I!_

"No, you aren't talking. And do you know why, Mr McFarland?"

"Can't you see I'm bragging right now? This better be good or I will dry shave your chest in your sleep" He muttered through gritted teeth.

"I said…Do. You. Know. Why. Mr. McFarland?"

"Why?"

"Because we are dancing. I am not going to ruin another moment for you."

And with that, Will forced Jack to link arms with him and he led him to the floor.

Jack rested his hand on Will's shoulder as intuitively, Will gripped Jacks waist to lead. As they began dancing, Jack questioned. "Moment? What moment?"

"You know what I'm talking about, you ol' prom King you! Sorry, I think my feet keep stepping on your toes, even though I'm telling them not to."

Jack froze mid spin. His mouth became suddenly dry. "Sarah Michelle Prinze jnr! My throat's a little dry which means…I can't possibly dance because I…need my throat." _Fantastic excuse, Jack!_

Jack shrunk away from Will's hold. His eyes focused on everything besides the face of his closest friend. He slowly backed away, before collecting a half-full champagne bottle off somebody's table and heading into the men's bathrooms leaving Will standing alone on a floor full of dancing spectators.

* * *

_Thankyou to those of you who have read this far, and thanks to my reviewers!_

_**B-Elanna: **No, sorry to confuse you, but Jack actually answers 'yes' in the chapter that Will asks about everyone knowing that he's gay. Thanks for the review and i apologise for the really long wait on this chapter it won't happen again! xx_

_**Amatospr: **Thanks! Grace and Karen definately make an appearance in the later chapters, I can't leave them out of a story! I'm just going over what happened at the reunion at the moment. :) xx_

_**All4Christ0398: **glad to hear you still enjoy it hun! xx_

_**WalnutWhip**: Thank you so much! its really flatteringthat you think my characterization is good!xx_

_**The Tango Maureen**: Are your hunches correct? Sorry aboutsplitting this chapter, but as a reader of my previous story, youMUST know by now that I love my splitchapters!And of course I still love your novels! Thank you! xx_

_**LaDiDaaniFan**:Hehe yesI have finally continued! thanks for trying to crack the whip down on me:) xx_

_**Shadowcat15: **Thanks a bunch for your sweet words! This chapter is a great deal longer than the last. Thanks for your advice! xx_

_**benandjerrys: **Thankyou! xx_

_**The big blue: **Thanks for reviewing, and I apologise for the late update. xx_

**Next Chapter: **Jack eventually emerges from the bathroom, but due to a certain circumstance, ends up leaving the reunion. In their non-sober state, Jack and Will fall into an argument. Their Sunday morning shock leaves their friendship and their feelings hanging on a tightrope.

xx


	7. Easy Like Sunday Morning

_EEK! I know i've been bad and haven't updated for a while, but i intend to finish this within about 2 weeks!_

_I don't think I have covered everything I wrote in my synopsis for this chapter, but it Will be covered before the end of the story._

_Hope you guys still like it!_

_xx_

_

* * *

_

_SATURDAY: NIGHT_

Peering at himself in the mirror of the empty bathroom, Jack proceeded to converse with his reflection.

"Look at yourself! Pull yourself together man!" He slapped his own cheek a little too hard.

He wet his hands and briskly ran them through his hair before collecting the almost empty bottle of champange and taking a swig from it. Once swallowing the difficult mouthful, he eyed it off with disgust.

"Ugh champagne from the bottle in the bathroom? Ugh that is so Tara Reid slash Courtney Love! Quick Jack! Hide the bottle before the tabloids get their grubby hands on the footage and totally destroy your life!"

He scurried around like like a ferrett on Red Bull in desperation for a place to dispose of the bottle until settling on a suitable spot: A cubicle.

Jack winked at his reflection once he smoothed down his scruffed appearance. He reached the conclusion that he seemed to be doing rather well: He 'had' Will and Christopher didn't, he had a well devised cover-up face and story planned for Will if he were to inquire about the high school crush thing AND his secret about Becky had been accepted better than expected.

_It'll be fine! Bad things don't happen to people that look this fabulous! _He reassured himself while pushing the door to reenter the world of chaos.

Wrapped in a new, pure, untainted confidence, Jack strutted back into the party with a grin made for cheesy Tv commercials.

He scanned the function in search for Will, but was finding it difficult to locate him. Eventually, he spotted Will in the corner speaking very closely with Christopher.

* * *

_MONDAY_

"Oh My Gosh! Don't tell me they hooked up!" Phillippe cried

"No, because I marched right over to them and gave them my best 'Susan Sarandon' glare."

* * *

_SATURDAY:NIGHT_

"Well, well well. I have busted you and I don't even have the camera crew or 'Cheaters' hottie host Joey Greco to hold me during my vulnerability."

Will and Christopher turned to face Jack, both stunned at the accusation. Will's face softened into a smile.

"Jack! You wouldn't believe it, but Christoff and I have so much in common! He's a lawyer too!"

Astonishment morphed Jack's face into a mask of shock.

"No he isn't! Don't call him Christoff! and I don't particularly enjoy watching my _boyfriend_ flirting with other men."

It was Will's turn to be astonished. "_Boyfriend?" _

Jack silently pleaded with Will to catch on to the sham. The instant Will captured the desperation in Jack's eyes, he nodded with understanding.

"Yes. Boyfriend!" Jack covered his face with his hands. "My horoscope told me that I would be betrayed."

Will leaned into Jack. "You're having too much fun with this, aren't you?" He whispered.

"Little bit."

Christoff snorted. "You guys seem close…to a break up. Here Will, take my number, call me when you're in a different room to Jack."

Will reached to collect the business card, causing Jack to raise his eyebrows. "I'm still here you know! I can't believe you are going to take his number William!"

Will retracted his hand as quickly as his drunken senses would allow. "I…er…"

"Well mister, tighten your spitefully worn tie and prepare yourself for a storm off! End Scene!"

Jack pivoted and flung his chin in the air while exiting the reunion, intending to create a spectacle.

Will faced Christoff and rolled his eyes. "Women!"

And with that said, he ran out the door to follow the drama.

* * *

_MONDAY_

"So you guys just hung around the hotel? Exciting as Blah." Phillippe scoffed.

"Well we did go back to the hotel…in separate cabs…I was still pissed at him."

"Why? It's not like you were together."

* * *

_SATURDAY:NIGHT_

Will slammed the door behind him. "Jack! What was that about? Did you get me confused with the empty space in the cab next to you and tell the guy to drive off?"

Jack sat on the bed and began to flick stations on the TV.

"Jack? Are you gonna answer me?"

The question was ignored as Jack stared blankly at the moving pictures. He continued to press the remote.

"So…have fun at your reunion?"

No response.

"Did you know that I have a hankey in my pocket?"

Still no response.

"You know Ja…"

The Tv suddenly shut down and Jack threw the remote off the bed.

"Shhh! If you could see past those chubby cheeks of yours, you will notice that I am currently not speaking to you."

"Yeah I gathered that, but why?"

Jack sprung off the bed and began pacing the room. "Uh because you were getting up close and personal with my arch nemesis when you were supposed to be MY boyfriend!"

Will's eyes followed Jack back and forth. "What's with that anyway Jack? That wasn't part of the deal! Christoff and I got along well and you couldn't handle that something was working out for me! Maybe _I'm _the one mad at _you_!" _Good one Will, real mature argument, _He thought to himself.

Jack paused for a second. "And why would that be?"

"Let's see now…just let me remember…Hold on. Oh yeah, You never told me about having a girlfriend you hypocrite!"

Jack began to pace again. "Nuh-uh! You can't do that! You can't flip the mad around back to me! If we were married, this would soooo be the moment where I grab my things and sleep on the couch that we don't have!"

"Well how about you destroying a romantic possibility for me because you were jealous of me being happy? Is that a good reason to be mad?" Will stood up and grabbed Jack mid-pace, and forced him to face him. "Something makes me think your high school crush on me never died."

Jack's mouth gaped open, and for one of the first times ever he had a BRIEF loss for words. _Oh God Oh God Oh God. _He relaxed his face.

"Now Will, we are both as drunk as your mother at Christmas, and I know it must be depressing to wake up realising you're still in that body every day, but you and I? NEVER GONNA HAPPEN."

The two lingered in silence, each daring the other to look away. Their breathing was the only thing that could be heard in the room. Nervous (and drunken) energy bounced between them and they broke away giggling stupidly.

"You know, in my suit, you scrub up pretty good, Calamity Jane." Will joked, collecting his pyjamas and stumbling to the bathroom to change.

Jack grew sleepy and crawled onto the bed still wearing the suit shirt and pants and curled himself up, not caring to dive under the blankets. He closed his eyes for a few moments of peace inside his head, but his thoughts were interrupted by Will's talking.

"No! I know I said that it looked good, but you can't sleep in my suit! You'll crease it! I'll be the laughing stock of…aw who am I kidding? I just hate creased things!"

Jack mumbled. "I have no idea why your still single. That giant bug up your ass is so attractive."

Will jumped on the bed, next to Jack and attempted to tug his pants off his friend. This resulted in Jack squirming about, causing Will to tackle him further.

"Stop trying to take advantage of me or I'll scream rape!" Jack squealed.

"Well get out of my suit!"

"That pick up line isn't even sexy!"

Eventually Will managed to climb on top of Jack and pin him down.

"Are you gonna take the suit off?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "You are such a baby! Now that you woke me up, I'll go and change."

Neither of them moved.

Moments passed, and the two found themselves staring at eachother, which once again provoked nervous laughter, only this time, they remained where they were.

Jack slid his hands into Wills' and their faces hovered so close together that their lips almost connected. Will parted his lips to welcome the inevitable kiss for a moment before pulling away. "Uh…"

"I know. It's too weird…too…teen flick. And it's you. Gross."

Will agreed and allowed Jack to go and get changed. He lay on his back, staring at the ceiling, now unable to close his eyes. _What the hell was that?_

Jack emerged from the bathroom wearing his pyjamas and hopped into the bed that he and Will were to share.

"Night, Will." Jack said, leaning over and kissing Will's cheek.

Will pulled Jack into snug, momentary embrace. "Night Jack."

* * *

_MONDAY_

Eliza slapped Jack on the thigh. "That's ALL? That's your dilemma?"

"I can't handle your negativity! Keep quiet or I don't finish the story."

The girl nodded obediently.

* * *

_SUNDAY: MORNING_

The sun slicing through the room due to the absent-mindedly unclosed curtain was the main reason Jack awoke early. His eyes flickered in attempt to battle the light, and once they were fully opened, he snapped them closed again in response to the throbbing headache the light generated.

He snuggled into his pillow with the desire of a more comfortable position when he noticed that his pillow was in fact, Will's chest. He bolted upright, and the breeze against his skin helped him to realize that he was naked.

_Huh? Confused much?_

He forced himself to look at Will,even though he knew that the outcome would twist his heart like a wet sponge. Just as predicted: Naked too.

Jack tapped his friend until he rubbed his eyes and sat up, groaning and holding his head.

"Have we stolen the sun from the sky and hidden it in our hotel room? It hurts!"

"Will. Look at yourself."

Will looked down at himself. "Naked?"

"Now look at me." Pleaded Jack.

Jack held the bed sheet up to his chest, but Will wasn't an idiot. He knew that Jack was wearing pyjamas when he went to bed.

"Bad de ja vu of Karen's yacht." Will murmured, suddenly snapping out of his zombie-like state. "Doesn't mean anything happened. Nothing happened last time, maybe noth…"

"I…remember parts of it this time, Will." Jack commented softly, sapping the words from Will's mouth as well as the colour of his face.

The room was filled with silence.

"I do too, Jack."

The horror of knowledge consumed the two friends.

"You took advantage of me when I was vulnerable! Not that I blame you for wanting some of this."

"You're right Jack, you know I can't resist pasty, scrawny teenage girls.This is worse than that time I woke up wearing one of Grace's dresses."

"Turn around while I go to the bathroom to shower, Truman!"

Will complied with the demand and rolled over, modestly pulling the waist-high sheet up to his shoulders. He tried to forget the patches of the previous night that he could actually remember.

* * *

_Thank you all so much for your sweet reviews guys! they really keep this story going!_

_**All4Christ0398: **Hope I kept you on the edge of your seat this time! Thanks, hun! xx_

_**The Filmmaker Cannot See: **I'm glad the chapter made you laugh! I never know whether my story is actually funny or not! thankyou for the novel, love! xx_

_**B-Elanna: **Thank you for the reviewsweetie! xx_

_**LaDiDaaniFan: **Happy that you got a few laughs in there! thank you! xx_

_**Lorien Lupin: **Thanks! aww a newbie to the fics! thanks for the review! xx_

_**The Big Blue: **Haha who doesn't love a bit of stretched drama? thanks! xx_

_**BenandJerrys: **I LOVE Will and Jack as a couple :) glad you liked the dancing. Thanks for reviewing! xx_

_**Tanya J Potter: **Thanks hun! xx_

_**WalnutWhip: **Don't apologise about a late review! I should be the one apologising for a late chapter! thank you for your sweet words! Hope you enjoyed being away! xx_

_**Skinnyrita: **Hehe thank you so so so so so much! xx_

**Next Chapter (2 parts): **Will and Jack try to deal with what happened the previous night, but this proves to lead down the road of more argument. By the time the two reach home, Jack gives Will an ultimatum, leading the two to seek out advice from the girls. Can Will comply with what Jack has requested?


End file.
